


[VD]Rubedo

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 赤金转化。炼金术的最后一步赤化，象征着伟大的工作终于完成。





	[VD]Rubedo

起因是但丁接了一个委托。  
通常来讲，莫里森都会直接带着委托人来见他。不过凡事总有例外，这次莫里森仅带来了委托人预付的订金、一张地图和一个目的地，告诉他在这个地区有恶魔作祟，并且神秘的委托人诚恳地邀请他上门服务。  
藏头露尾可算不上有诚意，但丁打开地图边看边调侃。不过既然与恶魔有关，且看在报酬不菲的份上，更出于某种直觉或者兴趣，但丁接了这单生意。  
他给维吉尔留了一张“我出门了”的便条后，就按照任务中地图的指引，以一个旅客的身份来到了这个山区小镇——威苏维。

小镇是以她背靠的威苏维山来命名的。  
但丁是在三天后的傍晚时分来到这个地方，夕阳逐渐隐于正西方的高山后。  
小镇并不大，几乎一眼望地到头。粗算有约40多户人家，主要是居民的房屋。此时大部分居民都应在家中与家人共享一顿晚餐，路上行人寥寥无几。  
像极了欧洲千篇一律的各种小镇。如果不是那张地图，但丁觉得没有人能够注意到这个普通到有些乏味的地方，既无引人入胜的风景，也没什么古迹名胜，这没法引起观光客们的兴趣。  
最高处是位于整个小镇中心的钟楼，围绕着钟楼有一个小型的复古广场。  
在但丁抬头眺望的那一刻，正巧发出钟鸣。但丁停下来等钟声结束，一共六响，傍晚六点，不多不少，正正好好。  
小镇可以说是与世隔绝，基本上不会有游客，那少数几位居民对贸然来到此处的但丁的感到十分诧异，在但丁试图与他们交谈的时候总是不知所措地匆匆避开，然后用眼角的余光打量着这个陌生的英俊面孔，还有他异于常人的发色。  
走了一圈后，但丁甚至发现这个小镇连一家旅店都没有。  
于是但丁又开始不疾不徐地往中央钟楼的方向走去，希望那个神秘的委托人已准备完毕，他心想。  
“先生——这位先生，请您等一下！”  
来了，但丁停住脚步，在看不见的角度里松了一下眉，然后转身看着这个喊住他的青年人。  
青年人比但丁矮上半个头，棕色的头发，看起来二十岁左右，脸上还有一些雀斑。他面对转过身来等着他的但丁，尴尬地笑了一下，飞快地扫了一眼，努力露出一个友好表情，然后别开目光，有些不知所措地不知道该将自己的眼神摆在哪里，可他还是努力地酝酿了一下，磕磕绊绊地说到，“已……已经快要晚上了，这里，这个镇上，恐怕没有您适合落脚的地方。”  
“多谢，不过现在要是非要我离开这里，我恐怕要在露宿郊外了。”但丁摊开双手，示意自己毫无威胁，且向描述了一番他作为一名游客是如何来到这里的，他的摩托车在停在钟楼广场那边。  
“不不不，不是想请您离开……”青年连忙摇头，“鲍勃——我的名字，这山上有个庄园，我的意思是，你可以今晚暂时去那边借宿。”  
“此时前去叨扰没有不妥吗？”但丁看着鲍勃一字一字缓缓地问道。  
“不，不要紧，塞尔苏斯夫人，就是那个庄园的女主人，”鲍勃终于使劲憋出了他想要说的话，此时他已经满脸通红，“夫人总是慷慨好客。——如果您愿意的话，我可以带您过去。”  
“那可真是，不胜荣幸。”

上山的路程步行约一个小时。  
为了避免尴尬，鲍勃总是试图寻找话题与但丁交谈。多亏了这个好心的年轻人，但丁对将要借宿的人家算是有了一些了解。  
露易丝·塞尔苏斯，这座庄园的女主人，目前与她的孙女一共居住于此地。塞尔苏斯家曾在此处是个大家族，在威苏维的历史可以追溯到好几百年轻，只可惜子嗣不丰，又遇上了几件不幸的事，到了如今只剩祖孙两人相依为命。  
朱迪——也就是塞尔苏斯小姐已经十九岁了，这位小姐温柔善良，且十分知书达理。虽然年纪很小的时候父母就因为意外去世了，由她的祖母独自抚养长大，早前经常能看到塞尔苏斯夫人带着她下山来镇上游玩，不过自从去年夫人大病一场行动有些不便后，就一直在山上照顾祖母。最近似乎是有外出求学的打算，不过现在善良的姑娘肯定放不下她的老祖母，便再也不提此事了。  
两人的交谈就围绕着那个女孩子逐渐变得不那么艰涩了，更多的时候是鲍勃在说，但丁静静地听。  
“因为我们这里没有外人，朱迪小姐也是在大家看着长大的。”鲍勃总算是不那么紧张了，然后他们就看到出现在眼前的庄园大门，“我们到了。”  
但丁不动声色地打量着这个地方，这里是山腰处一整片宽阔的平地，房子前有一整座花园，房子后是藏在阴影里的一整片树林，树林后如果没有猜错的话，应该是悬崖。  
鲍勃先行一步，快速走过花园，按下了门铃。  
但丁听见“吱呀”一声，尘封的大门随着声音缓缓打开。  
夜色已经在他们上山的途中悄然降临，从门内透出了一丝温暖的橙光，伴随着少女清亮的问询声，“谁呀，请问有什么事吗？”  
“晚上好，朱迪小姐，”鲍勃小心地后退了一步，整理了一下衣襟，对少女露出了温和的笑容，但仍急切地说道，“这位但丁先生——他傍晚时路过这里，可是您也知道，小镇并没有可以住宿的旅店，所以我冒昧地恳请您……”  
“你好，美丽的小姐。”但丁从鲍勃的身后走上前，像变魔术一样从风衣中抽出了一支火红的玫瑰，在鲍勃惊讶的目光中，送到了少女的面前，真诚地说道，“希望你和露易丝夫人能允许我在此借宿一晚，我保证不会打扰到两位。明日我就会启程离开。”  
朱迪看着玫瑰闪过一阵惊喜，不过她并没有伸手去接，犹豫了一下，对着两人轻声说道，“请稍等，我需要问一下奶奶。”便转身走向门内。  
但丁转过身，玫瑰在他修长的手指尖转动，重新环视了一遍周围的环境，夜色并不能阻碍他的视线，从这里可以隐隐约约看到山下的灯火，可以说他对这个地方是越来越好奇了。  
鲍勃此时反而显得有些紧张，气音在他的嘴边不停地翻滚，连但丁都没能听清他在说些什么。  
没过几分钟，少女就又打开了那扇门，对但丁点点头说道，“请进，奶奶已经同意了，刚刚真是失礼。”  
但丁上前一步，重新将玫瑰送给了朱迪，这次朱迪没有再拒绝，欣喜地收下了美丽的花。  
但丁回头看向鲍勃，就听到青年说到，“那么，我，我就先告辞了……但丁先生……再见……”  
于是但丁对他点了点头，跟着朱迪走进了门内，大门在他的身后缓缓关闭。

但丁进门后跟着朱迪穿过走廊，来到了大厅，瞬间整个视野都变得宽阔了起来，铺着红毯的楼梯从中间延伸至二楼，四周窗上覆盖着红色的纱幔，屋顶的水晶灯熠熠生辉。整个大厅都仿佛是一个舞台，开幕之时已至，只等准备参加舞会的人相拥步入舞池。  
“这里是奶奶前几天请人整理出来的，每天打扫一次。”朱迪轻轻地对但丁解释道，“不过他们在日落前就回家了，我们不用佣人。”  
但丁点了点头，出于礼貌，他不会对主人家的爱好提出什么质疑。  
“请跟我来。”朱迪引着但丁登上楼梯，前往二楼。在二楼的走廊里，一开始是挂着一些油画肖像画，随着年代的变动，然后是几张照片。  
但丁在某张照片前停下脚步，那是一张略有泛白的照片。一个看起来三十岁左右的夫人坐在沙发上，怀中抱着一个六七岁大的孩子，年轻的母亲正温柔地对着她的孩子微笑。  
“这是我的祖母和父亲。”朱迪解释道。  
但丁对朱迪笑了笑，虽然眼前的男人看起来已经有了几分年纪，但是他笑起来的时候蓝色的眼睛仿佛高山上的纯净的琉璃湖，银色的头发在灯光下氲出一阵光雾，依旧有一种蛊惑人心的美感。  
朱迪稳了稳心神，对但丁说道，“客房在这条走廊的尽头，不过我想您应该还没有吃过晚餐，您需要些什么？”  
“披萨怎么样？”但丁依旧笑着对朱迪说道，“不，我开玩笑的，感谢你的慷慨，给我一些面包和水就行了。”  
“那，请稍等，我等会给您送来。”

等感谢完朱迪送来的面包，但丁觉得吃起来味道还不错，虽然比不上披萨，不过出差在外总是需要将就的，他又不是维吉尔，总是挑剔这个嫌弃那个。  
随后他把自己摔倒在了床上，手放在眼睛上遮住了灯光，深吸了一口气再慢慢地吐出来，调整着自己的呼吸。那个好事不准坏事必灵的直觉告诉他，今晚肯定有活要干。他满心希望今晚的大餐能够丰富一点，不枉他老远跑到这里来。  
简而言之，他打算在干活前补个觉，于是就这么和衣躺在了床上，很快就进入了睡眠。

但丁醒来的时候很明确地感到自己是在梦中“醒来”。  
这是一种很难形容的感觉，思维既是清醒的，又是混沌的，虚处于幻和现实之间，黑色的雾气正在蔓延，但丁看见了一轮满月，以及月光下的维吉尔。  
他感到腹部突然被巨大的疼痛刺穿，那种痛苦立刻蔓延到他的四肢，麻痹了他的大脑，他眼前一黑僵直地向后倒在地面上，嘴里尝到了鲜血和雨水的滋味。  
滚开。  
他努力抬头看着月光下慢慢向他走来的维吉尔，冷漠的、疏离的、厌恶的，他再一次看见了维吉尔那个时候的表情。感到心头一阵密密麻麻的疼痛，相对来讲，被阎魔刀刺穿的伤口尽管还在淌着血，但是也没有那么疼了。  
“愚蠢，但丁，多么愚蠢。”维吉尔看着但丁，雨水冲去了刀刃上的血，重新闪烁着冰冷的刀光，收起了阎魔刀，“没有力量你保护不了任何人，包括你自己。”  
滚开。  
但丁挣扎着想要起身，却只能在喉咙里发出嘶嘶的嘶吼。他只能看着维吉尔不带怜悯地向他靠近。  
“反正时间还很充裕，我可以再陪你玩一些小游戏。”维吉尔的头发被雨水打散，两个人的面容在此时是一模一样的，但他的嘴角扬起了但丁平生所见最恶意的笑容，眼神仿佛透着寒冰。“来自长兄的指导，但丁……就跟小时候一样……”  
维吉尔的声音消散在雨水的滴答声中，但丁觉得自己的体温也伴随着维吉尔的笑容逐渐冷却。  
滚开。  
在但丁几乎可以无视的微弱挣扎中，维吉尔扯下了他的裤子，打开了但丁的双腿，就着冰冷的雨水直接用两根手指粗暴地进行了扩张，然后匆匆退出手指，直接换上了自己已经硬地发疼的粗大分身。  
维吉尔不顾但丁的惨叫，不带任何迟疑地侵犯着自己的亲弟弟，仿佛一个完完全全的恶魔。  
但丁睁大了眼睛，胸口起伏喘着气，从下身传来的疼痛混合着四周的血腥味让他的精神开始恍惚，不应该是这样的，这不是他的维吉尔。没有拥抱，没有亲吻，但这确实是真实的维吉尔，梦境中发生的一切已经发生过。现在的维吉尔与二十年前的幻影相重合，但丁呢喃着发出声音。  
哥哥。  
在他身上肆虐的恶魔停顿了一下，有些迟疑地看着他的弟弟。从前，在他们还未分离之前，只有当但丁向他示弱的时候才不会直接叫他的名字。很好，这正是他想要的，人类的欲望只是他征服弟弟的工具，既然已经达到目的，那么适当的怀柔也是必要的。于是他放缓了占有的速度，慢慢地、温柔地抽插了起来。然后满意地听到但丁发出了温驯的声音，原本紧崩的甬道也开始缠绵地接纳他的存在，一点点地包裹住了他。尽管欲望本非他的本意，但是维吉尔仍然对这种甜蜜温热感到满意，雨水也不再寒冷刺骨。  
维吉尔迫不及待地想要看见他弟弟此刻的表情，于是伸出手拨开了但丁额前的刘海，然后他看见一双迷茫的、痛苦的、充满情欲的冰蓝色眼睛，脆弱地就像春日湖面上的一层薄冰，维吉尔的手指划过他的眼角，只需要再用一点力，就能在手中破碎。  
也许恶魔的本性就是贪得无厌的，又仿佛被这种眼神蛊惑了一样，维吉尔低下了头，轻轻地吻在了但丁的眼睑上，在但丁破碎的表情中，加快了身下的动作，不停地冲击着但丁敏感点。  
在但丁窒息一般的痉挛中，维吉尔轻叹出声，温热的精液射在了他的体内，成为永久的结，他们至此密不可分，直至死亡也不能将他们分离。  
维吉尔将自己埋在了但丁体内，享受了一会余温，随即用坚定的意志从他的身体里退出。血液混杂着白浊从但丁的身体里流出来。  
真是可惜，维吉尔淡淡地想到，他看着但丁躺在地上，还有着微弱的呼吸，刚刚的情事已经将他的体力消耗殆尽。  
维吉尔拿起叛逆，映出了他的容貌，然后他看向自己的手掌，将头发往后梳去，然后一个转身将叛逆插进了但丁的身体里。  
但丁痛苦地陷入黑暗之中。

真正清醒了之后，但丁花了五分钟来平复腹部被阎魔刀捅穿的冰冷痛感。  
很好，现在是凌晨4点。  
他已经有二十年没有梦到过在塔顶的情景了，没想到细节居然还如此清晰，他扯了一下自己的嘴角，不得不说，他现在感到非常不爽，并觉得应该用这个理由再找维吉尔打一架。  
当然前提是解决了这个委托后。  
但丁随手抬起了黑檀木，给了他身后准备偷袭他的恶魔一颗子弹。  
从楼下大厅传来了一阵尖叫，但丁夺门飞奔而去。  
一只恶魔挥舞着铡刀攻向已经晕倒在地的老人，朱迪不顾一切地扑倒在了老人的身上，紧紧地抱住了她。  
“一夜好眠，朱迪小姐。”但丁召出幻影剑，弹飞了恶魔的刀刃，又立即补了一剑，那只弱小的恶魔就随风而散了。  
“奶奶！奶奶！”朱迪泪流满面地看着自己的祖母，她求救地看着但丁，“……帮帮我……，呜，……帮帮我……求您！”  
但丁拍了拍朱迪的肩膀，让她先从老夫人的身上退开，然后小心地抱起了塞尔苏斯夫人，对着朱迪问道。“卧室在哪儿？”  
“这里，跟我来！”朱迪慌乱地擦了下眼泪，急忙站起来，带着但丁前往卧室。  
在把两人安顿完了之后，但丁倚靠在窗口看着树林，此时天际已经泛着一点微光。而朱迪坐在她祖母的床前，再次确认了祖母除了因惊恐陷入昏迷而没有任何受伤后，顺着但丁的目光，终于对他开口说道，“那里有一条魔界的裂缝！”  
“哦？”但丁转过头来，表示自己提起了兴趣，示意朱迪继续说下去。  
“以前那里是有一个完整的封印，不过自从一年前，封印突然就松动了，我感到很害怕……”  
“你这样一个小姑娘，又足不出户，是怎么联系到莫里森的？”  
“不，不是的。我一开始也没有任何办法。是鲍勃，他帮助了我。他离开过这里，所以我拜托了他。”  
但丁不置可否。  
“求求你，帮帮我吧，我已经将剩余的结款打到账户上了。”  
“好吧，看在恶魔的份上，我先去那里看看。”但丁走到了卧室门口，背对着祖孙两人说道，“这里现在很安全，不用担心会有恶魔。”然后他似乎是想了想，又接着补了一句，“我会尽快回来。”

但丁只身步入森林的时候，晨曦微亮，并不强烈的光透过树叶的缝隙零零散散地落在他的身上。  
然而树林中却一片静谧，只有但丁踩在枯枝上的声音，连风的流动都微不可闻。树木的阴影处闪动着鬼魅的行迹，在看不见的地方对着陌生的来客窃窃私语，  
这种好戏可不多见，但丁又在心底发出了一声感慨，通过魔力感知，他正逐渐接近这片树林的中心。  
在他和维吉尔从魔界归来前，也曾仔细探索过魔界的情况，以防各类不友善的偷渡客们为祸人间。  
不过此处确似有结界掩盖住了气息，以至于瞒过了两人的探查。  
只是如今封印因为某种原因已然松动，从裂缝中溢出的浓烈的魔界气息就好像在封闭的房间中喷洒了一整瓶香水，从山下小镇就开始勾引着他，此处已接近中心，更是浓郁地令人作呕。  
树林的正中心是一整片墓群，大片大片的灰色墓碑林立其中，有些已经被岁月侵蚀到字迹模糊。  
但丁扫视了一眼，就注意到了其中的某处，他靠近那块墓碑，很明显，这是这里最“年轻”的一位。  
——愿吾爱子长眠于此，不受苦难，永享宁静。  
见这位名为“克里斯·塞尔苏斯”的男人的照片，与之前见到的露易丝夫人实有八分相像，但与这包含深情的墓碑并立在侧的，则是另一块没有撰写任何墓志铭的空白的墓碑。  
“哇哦。”在空无一人的墓地，但丁发出了言不由衷的惊叹，他的声音仿佛是终于惊醒了空寂的墓群，上方的空气一阵扭曲，浓厚的血腥味撕开空气，凝结成诡异的法阵，无数恶魔正从缝隙中互相撕扯怒吼着爬出来，用各种扭曲的武器攻向但丁。  
眼前的情景若让常人来看，可谓异常恐怖。  
但丁召唤出魔剑，后退几步，一个瞬影，砍向最近的恶魔，浓稠的鲜血溅上了他银白的发丝，冰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着凛然的寒光。  
好戏已然上演，必将此地浸染鲜红，以慰先人。

解决这些恶魔并不困难，不过几分钟，大部分已倒在了但丁的脚下，只是有几只行动特别灵敏的逃窜到了树林中，于是但丁继续追杀而去。  
即使是在树林中，也仅仅是给他增加了一些活动量，但丁像一只优雅的大猫一样打算终结这些无聊的把戏。  
但他突然停住了身影。  
此刻从山脚的小镇中，传来一阵清晰的钟声，  
咚、咚、咚  
他的身后突然产生了一股剧烈的魔力波动，比他之前所有的恶魔加起来还要强上千百倍，如果说之前在树林里流动的只是黑暗，那么现在仿佛是吞噬一切的黑洞将要降临，宛如魔王一般的威压彻底压制了这一整片区域的气场。  
咚、咚、咚  
第六声钟鸣时，魔王彻底降临人间。  
好极了。  
但丁头也不回，直接召唤出魔剑，回身一个突刺，就与魔王厮杀起来。刀与剑在激烈的碰撞中闪出一阵阵火花。  
只可惜但丁毕竟消耗了体力，很快就被魔王按着肩膀压制在了树干上，两人的魔力吹得周围的空气一阵沸腾，树枝乱颤，落叶纷飞。  
维吉尔平静地看着但丁，表现出了一种宽容的态度，仿佛眼前怒气冲冲的弟弟就是在无理取闹。  
两人同时收束了魔力。  
但丁立刻挣脱了束缚，举起白象牙对着维吉尔。  
维吉尔上前一步，直视着但丁的双眼，双手抚上了他的脸颊，抹去了他脸上的血。常年握刀的手指有一种粗粝的感觉。  
然后维吉尔撬开了但丁的嘴唇，轻轻地扫过他的上颚，勾起他的舌尖。  
酥麻的感觉渐渐从舌尖传递到脑海中，但丁眯起了眼睛，加深了这个吻。  
维吉尔当然并不会满足于此，自从但丁留言出走已经整整三天了，音讯全无。  
维吉尔扯开了但丁红色风衣，将其挂至手肘间。双手从但丁的衣摆下方探入，先是在腰间流连，感受到但丁的轻颤后，立刻不满足的向上游走，将他的衬衫在但丁的不满中一把撕开。然后揉捏起了他柔软的胸部，饱满的肌肉在他的手中肆意地变成任意形状。  
但丁在他孪生兄长的凶狠侵犯下，不由得发出一阵呻吟。却被维吉尔又一个深吻所吞噬。等他察觉到的时候，维吉尔的手指已经试探性地在他的臀缝之间抽插。  
但丁的态度简直可以称得上温驯了，维吉尔不明白他的弟弟现在为何会如此安分，他们在魔界的时候不是激烈的打斗就是更激烈地做爱。但是他不会放过这个机会，手指刚一进入，软糯甜蜜的软肉就疯狂的挤上来，几下抽插之间，已经带出了蜜液。  
魔人的自愈能力在此时尤其突出，他的弟弟永远紧地像是第一次被进入。  
但丁一言不发地看着他，用直勾勾的眼神确认着维吉尔的存在，然后伸出艳红的舌头，舔了舔已经因他亲吻而变得红肿的双唇。  
任何时候，维吉尔都无法忽视但丁，他的弟弟对他有一种无与伦比的吸引力。  
确认但丁不会因为接下来的情事而受伤后，维吉尔将他面对自己，然后放出了自己已经硬地发疼的分身，进入了他。  
但丁在被进入时微微的蹙着眉，随着维吉尔的动作调整着自己的呼吸，一种又痛又涨的感觉充斥在他的下身，直到维吉尔完全进入了他，两人的呼吸同时停了一秒。  
“砰——”地一声枪响，  
维吉尔身后的恶魔被但丁一枪爆头，  
然后但丁顺势勾住了维吉尔的肩膀，将他彻底拉向自己，白象牙落在了地上。  
但丁用一种充满情欲的、若有似无的气音在维吉尔的耳边说道，  
“Jackpot！”  
维吉尔一瞬间竖起了瞳孔了。  
他咬住了但丁的嘴唇，用最凶狠的力气碾压过但丁的敏感处，但丁一瞬间颤抖着软了腰肢，向后靠在树干上支撑着自己。  
高潮的余韵还没有过去，维吉尔却不准备放过他，每一次都用尽全力，顶在他的前列腺上。但丁挣扎着抱紧了维吉尔，他的背被粗糙的树干刮伤，又因为魔力快速愈合，细细的麻痒与疼痛混着这下身的快感，他的周围充满了维吉尔的气息，这让他不能自已，口中发出充满情欲的呻吟。  
维吉尔不知餍足地顶弄着他的弟弟，感受着这温热紧致的甬道不停的吸吮着他的欲望，紧紧地包裹着他，维吉尔发出一声心满意是的喟叹。他甚至不需要用手去抚慰但丁的欲望，就能感受到他在两人的腹部逐渐硬挺，然后维吉尔伸手按住了顶端，他不愿意让但丁率先到达终点。  
但丁感到自己正逐渐攀上高峰，却被维吉尔粗暴地打断，他不满地眯起了眼睛，一口咬在了维吉尔的脖子上，满足地尝到了血腥味。  
如果这是一场交锋，那么显然胜者是维吉尔，他宽恕了弟弟幼稚的行为，并宽宏大量地用行动告诉他，谁才是这场情事的主导者。他将但丁的双手向上拉起缚在树干上，并用一只手固定住，欣赏着但丁完美的肉体拉出的弧度，咬上他的胸口，粗糙的舌尖裹住胸上的红色软肉，然后极尽厮磨。  
但丁无法抑制的快感冲击着他仅剩不多的意识，他只能抽缩绞紧了后穴，却被粗大的分身破开，最终只能露出最后的像蚌一样的柔软内里，任由维吉尔予取予求。  
一阵白光从但丁的眼前闪过，随后是光怪陆离的幻影，他在此时达到了前后同时高潮。  
维吉尔感觉自己也在但丁致命收缩的甬道中达到顶峰，用力破开了但丁最后的屏障，在但丁无声的尖叫中，将滚烫的精液射在了他的身体里。随即放开了对但丁的压制，但丁缓缓地倚着树枝倒下，跌坐在了维吉尔的怀里。

情事初歇，整个树林才像活过来一样，伴随着虫叫鸟鸣，阳光铺洒在树叶上。  
但丁懒洋洋地窝在维吉尔的怀里，心安理得地把他哥哥当个巨型抱枕，虽然有点硌手。  
维吉尔梳理着他的头发，突然说道，“你漏了一只。”  
但丁坐直了身体，转头看向悬崖的方向，然后扶着维吉尔的肩膀站起来，不由自主地踉跄了一下。站稳后快速地整理起了自己的衣服，衬衫是已经完全报废了，大衣上也沾满了污渍，他毫不犹豫地扒下了维吉尔的外套迅速套在身上。身上的淤青伤痕已经愈合地差不多了。  
“帮我做件事情。”但丁一开口却发现自己的声音沙哑地不行，是一种带着餍足的沙哑。  
维吉尔挑眉又低下头欲亲吻他，但丁避开了，维吉尔说道，“你也许该分我一些报酬。”  
“我已经预付过了。”但丁意有所指。  
然后不管维吉尔的答复，捡起白象牙插进口袋里，魔剑在他手上出现又消失，魔力充足，然后大步离开。

但丁来到悬崖边的时候，露易丝老妇人正在等着他。  
“日安，”但丁对着两“人”行了一个夸张的致谢礼，随即看向了站在她身边以人类女子的外貌而终于现身的恶魔。“我的委托人。”  
“吾名塞尔玛，”恶魔终于开口，以人类的审美来讲，她的外貌也算惊艳，只是魔力正不断地从她的身体里流散。  
“从我踏进这里的时候，已经感知到了。” 但丁笑道，“你们并没有掩饰这一切，比如山脚下那群永远过着同一天的炼金人偶们。”  
“这里所有的一切都是一个完整的炼金术阵，包括这座祖宅。”露易丝夫人柔和地对着但丁说道，她已经白发苍苍，却依旧优雅而从容，笑容宛如那张旧照片一样温柔，“先祖们的造物，炼金术师们永远在追求生命的本源。”  
露易丝扯了一下嘴角，又有几分惆怅，“可惜已经到尽头了。包括我的生命。”  
“我们用整整五百年的时间和整个家族的血脉来封印这里的通道，以弥补我们的过错。”她看着身边的恶魔，沉稳又悲伤。  
“塞尔玛是被我强行召唤到这里的，那个时候我还太年轻，一心想逃离宿命。”  
“只是所有的一切都需要付出代价。”  
露易丝的声音仿佛穿过了六十年的时间，她所有的光阴和青春都应停留在那一刻。  
六十年前当她还是一个少女时，也许就跟朱迪差不多年纪的时候，作为塞尔苏斯家最年轻有为的炼金术师，她傲慢而天真，家族的使命还没有压垮她的肩膀。她仍可以对父母发起叛逆，对命运吐露不屑。  
在藏书中无意发现了一本祖先们对于恶魔的研究笔记，上面记载了某种召唤恶魔的方法。  
露易丝根据笔记，她成功了，成功地召唤出了一只恶魔，她惊叹于这世间竟有如此强大而美丽的生物，她与恶魔定下了强制的契约，恶魔的魔力与她的生命相连。她决定饲养它，还给它取了一个人类的名字。  
露易丝将塞尔玛藏了起来，她教它人类的文字，教它人类的工具，直到从恶魔口中听到了自己名字，露易丝，露易丝，恶魔不停地呼唤着她。露易丝满心被喜悦填满，只是恶魔开始不满足于露易丝只能在有限的时间里来密室陪着它。它开始缠着露易丝，并偷偷地溜出了房间，躲在阴影里看着她，直到被露易丝的父母发现。  
“然后就在那个雨夜，我的父母不顾我的阻拦，用尽魔力封印了她。”露易丝平静地说道。“我跪倒在雨水里恳请他们放过她，我看见父亲的表情浮现出了一种彻骨的失望，我只记得自己浑身发冷，母亲将我拉至一边，我只能眼睁睁地看着法阵启动，塞尔玛发出痛苦的哀嚎。就在那个时候，因为法阵的封印产生松动，无数恶魔撕开了两界缝隙闯了进来。父亲与母亲力竭倒下，塞尔玛与那群恶魔厮杀在一起，最终，我站在了父亲的位置上，将他们一起封印。”  
露易丝对但丁行了一个回礼，“我仍然感激你。”  
“那个孩子呢？”但丁问道，  
露易丝浮现出了属于一个母亲的哀伤，“克里斯，那是我永远无法原谅自己的过错。”  
“不，那是我们的孩子，”塞尔玛说道，“他身上有着我们共同的血。”  
“Homunculus。”露易丝一个音节一个音节地说道，泪水划过她的眼角，“他最终还是知道了，一半恶魔一半人造人，所以他选择了自己的命运，平静地离开了我们。”  
“斯巴达之子啊。”塞尔玛对着但丁说道，“我还是有一个疑问，你为何愿意帮助我们。”  
“因为顾客至上。”但丁轻松地笑到。  
露易丝摇了摇头。  
并不是因为这样简单的理由，眼前的男人强大而危险，漫不经心的笑意就好像一层又一层的伪装，层层叠叠地覆盖住了他的隐秘的内心。  
为什么呢？  
但丁扪心自问。  
一出引人入胜的好戏，他可以是最好的观众，也可以是最敬业演员。  
但他入戏太久了，始终不忍高洁的灵魂碾入尘埃，珍贵的记忆被无情剥夺，属于人类的脆弱的感情一直左右着他。  
于是他侧开身影，回过头，背对两人说道，“也许你最后想见的人并不是我。”  
他看到维吉尔逆着光走向他。  
“奶奶！”朱迪哭着扑向露易丝，泣不成声。  
露易丝将孙女前额散乱的头发温柔地放到耳后，珍惜地看着她，说道，“你将有你的人生，我的孩子。”  
然后露易丝摘下了自己的项链，把它缠绕在朱迪的手腕上， “我希望看着你离去，而不是同你告别。”  
朱迪绝望地祈求地看着她，“……求您……不要，留下我……一个人……”  
伴随着一阵红光，法阵在朱迪的脚下启动，她消失在了众人眼前。  
而塞尔玛走过了五十年的时光，牵起了露易丝的手，她们十指相扣，相视一笑相拥着跳下了悬崖。

“任务完成。”但丁轻松地对着维吉尔说道。  
“你会错过结局？”  
“你不想早点回去吗？”  
然后维吉尔认真地看着但丁说道，“我们还有很多时间。”  
他们相伴向老宅走去，一路上维吉尔大部分时间都在听但丁抱怨他已经有整整三天没有吃过披萨了，既然维吉尔找得到他为什么不能顺路带一点过了，维吉尔时不时地回讽但丁两句。  
他们走过花园，又穿过走廊，但丁就仿佛主人一样邀请者维吉尔进入大厅。

朱迪被法阵传送到了钟楼广场的中央。  
她的眼角泪迹未干，却被此时的场景吓了地汗毛倒竖。  
所有她曾经见过的、熟悉的“人”，都来到了这个广场，共同面无表情地抬头看向钟楼。  
她小心翼翼地屏住了呼吸，不敢轻举妄动，却被身后的人轻轻地拍了一下。  
朱迪尖叫了起来，蹲下来害怕地抱住了自己。  
“没事的，没事的。”那个人轻声安慰着她，听到熟悉的声音，朱迪慢慢地抬起头来。  
羞涩的青年在对她微笑。  
朱迪像抓住一根救命稻草一样抓住了鲍勃的手臂，带着哭腔说道，“我们走吧！我们离开这里！”  
青年摇了摇头，轻轻地放下了女孩儿的手。  
“我不是人类，”他悲伤地看着自己心爱的女孩，“你应该有新的人生。”  
“不！如果我爱的人都不在了！我该怎么重新开始！”朱迪哭着坐倒在地上，“怎么能！”  
鲍勃一边看着她，看着她的头发，看着她的眼睛，看着她的泪水，将她永远刻在自己的记忆回路里，然后头也不回地离开。  
鲍勃跑进了钟楼，用尽自己力量爬上一层一层的台阶，哪怕到了最后四肢并用，魔力割开了他的皮肤，露出了金属的骨架，零件发出细碎的破裂声。  
他终于爬上了楼顶，俯视着广场面无表情的人偶们，最后看到了唯一一个充满了悲伤的面容。  
再见了。  
他用尽了最后的力气敲响了钟声。  
朱迪听到钟声抬起头来，可惜视线立刻被风沙所笼罩，她看到熟悉的景色在她的身后倒退，她看到崭新的屋檐露出岁月的痕迹，她看到自己淌在逆流的时间里却什么都抓不住。  
口袋里的玫瑰为她张开一层保护结界。  
然后她听到钟声结束。

“万物生则万物死。”维吉尔听到山脚下的钟声结束，发出了感叹，然后继续欣赏起了舞台中央的但丁。  
在第一声钟声响起的时候，这座祖宅就因为魔力的耗尽燃烧了起来，火焰从红色的纱幔开始，迅速吞噬了整个大厅。  
但丁在舞池的中央、在烈火熊熊燃烧中搂着一个虚影，缓缓地跳起了舞。  
火焰舔过他的衣角，火光照亮他的银发，火舌亲密地吻着他的脚尖。  
维吉尔支着阎魔刀看着他，即使这里的火焰再猛烈，凡火也无法比拟但丁那宛如恒星的灵魂，越是接近，越是迷恋；越是迷恋，越是危险。  
第七声钟响的时候，  
但丁正巧站到了他的面前，像是终于发现了他的存在。  
然后他弯下腰，摆出了邀请的姿势。  
“By this means you shall have the glory of the whole world。”但丁轻笑着邀请维吉尔与他共舞。  
于是他们相拥着步入了舞池。  
在火焰吞噬一切的那一刻，火光中倒映出了恶魔们张开的龙翼。  
蓝色的恶魔咆哮了一声，抓住了红色恶魔的肩膀，将他压倒在地，并用勾爪刺穿了但丁的翅膀将他固定住。  
但丁抓住了维吉尔的尾巴，圈在手里套弄抚摸。  
“看来你很喜欢它，”维吉尔在但丁的耳边说道，他的手已经向下伸去，打开了但丁的外壳，伸出手指进入了那个淌着蜜液的缝隙，来回扩张，甚至恶意地弯曲了一下。  
“我更喜欢你。”但丁即使已经被他弄得有些喘息，仍作死地咬了尾巴一口，然后挑衅地看着维吉尔。  
维吉尔发出了恶魔的冷笑，抽出了尾巴，示威地甩动了一下，然后将它刺入了但丁的后穴中。  
这下但丁彻底说不出话来了。  
他剧烈的反抗被身上的恶魔无情地压制，只能感受到布满鳞片的尾巴一点一点地侵入脆弱的后穴。  
维吉尔毫不留情地撵过但丁的每一处敏感点，在已经完全进入了但丁的身体后，张开了尾巴上的鳞片，但丁失神尖叫，比人类时还要高温的后穴却开始温顺地绞紧了维吉尔的尾巴，快感从脊椎冲上脑海。维吉尔都忍不住停下了几秒享受这份紧致。  
在尾巴的反复抽插下但丁很快达到了高潮，热液从体内浇在了尾巴上，却被鳞片堵住反复随着动作冲刷着内壁。  
但丁的眼中只剩下了他身上的恶魔，整个身体都在不停地颤抖，所有的触感都集中在了下半身。  
维吉尔抽出了尾巴，液体随着他的动作淅淅沥沥地滴在了地上，很快被周围的火焰蒸发，但是后穴却随着但丁的呼吸不停地收缩，他忍不住用下半身蹭着维吉尔，填满他，占有他。  
你还在等什么，但丁用仅剩的理智看着无声地询问着维吉尔。  
蓝色的恶魔低下头，看着火焰中的但丁，这是他的天敌，也是血亲、伴侣，他所渴望的一切都能从但丁的身上得到满足，他终于得到了他。  
在废墟中，他们交融在一起。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 威苏维就是维苏威，小镇捏他庞贝  
> 2\. 露易丝与塞尔玛，中译名《末路狂花》  
> 3\. 朱迪是普通人类，收养的孩子  
> 4\. 万物死则万物生，尼采，永恒轮回理论  
> 5\. By this means you shall have the glory of the whole world，《翠玉录》  
> 6\. 炼金术概念：黑化，腐朽与毁灭；白化，提纯与新生；赤化，伟大的成就  
> 7\. 666，恶魔降临；7，新世界


End file.
